Worldstone Monument
"What interests the scholars is how long this structure has existed, who made it, and for what purpose. What interests everyone else who has ever heard of it, is if the makers of this stone were correct in their claims" ''(Traveler's guide to Soi) The '''Worldstone Monument' or simply Worldstone is an ancient stone monolith discovered inside of an ancient ruin of unknown origin. The monolith depicts what appears to be a sort of creation myth story and has several languages written into it that no one has been able to translate in its entirety. Discovery The Worldstone was discovered during a great glacial melt triggered by a massive volcanic eruption that swallowed the Messanic peoples, a small fledgling civilization during the Golden era. The assorted great nations at the time rushed to deliver aid and support to the survivors and salvage what they could of their wealth and culture when the tip of the worldstone was discovered poking out of the ground. Having few to no survivors, all of which were displaced and scattered to the various great nations, the land became a sectioned off area. A none of the Immortal nations lay claim to knowledge of what lay beneath the earth, a massive excavation project started to uncover what was buried. Structures and relics The Tablet itself is a monolith measuring 200 feet in height and 50 feet at the base, composed of highly dense metamorphic stone, it retained the majority of the carvings placed upon it with some writing being lost to corrosion. The monolith itself is surrounded by various structures composed of less sturdy rock that have degraded over the years. The architecture seems to be of unknown make. Depictions and writing The Base ' The carvings on the base of the monolith display what look like humanoid figures fleeing from predatory creatures of unknown species which appear to be coming directly out of the heads of other humanoid figures who then in turn flee from said creatures in an endless loop around the circular pillar. Scattered throughout this scene are strange swirling patterns that seem to move when viewed directly. '''The Center ' The central carvings are of three circles, the lines of the circle are made of humanoid figures linking arms and forming a solid barrier. The unspecified predatory creatures are in one circle, humanoid figures sitting around a fire are in the second, and the third merely contains endless swirling patterns that create an optical illusion of constant motion and changing depth, staring too long at said circle can result in terrible head pain and reoccurring nightmares. '''The top The top of the pillar contains three lines written in various languages, incomplete translation was found by Hearth Wheel merchants who recognized the language as being similar to the one used by the [[Swamp Lurkers|'natives']] of the [[Coldwater Swamps|'coldwater swamps']]. The incomplete translation of these lines reads as follows. "A place for all things are" "A place for all things are not" "A place for all things cannot be" Interpretations